What if
by 3S2F1B
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina were alive? What if Itachi didn't kill his clan? What if Sakura trained with Tsunade earlier? What if...
1. Prologue

**What if**

**Summary: ****What if Minato and Kushina were alive? What if Itachi didn't kill his clan? What if Sakura trained with Tsunade earlier? What if...**

**Main pairing: SasuSaku  
**

**Prologue**

**Interesting experience**

Hatake Kakashi opened the first file. It read: _Namikaze Naruto_

'Sensei's son. Let's see...' the copy cat thought

_Name: Namikaze Naruto_

_Age: 13_

_Strong points: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu_

_Weak points: chakra control_

_Location: Konoha_

_Trained under: Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. Namikaze Minato, Youndaime Hokage_

_Note: Has the nine-tailed beast. Very energetic. Also known as The Mini-Yellow Flash of Konoha, Prodigy._

'Not bad.' decided the silver-haired ninja 'Next is the Uchiha prodigy'

He opened the second file, which read: _Uchiha Sasuke_

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Age: 13_

_Strong points: Taijutsu, Genjutsu_

_Weak points: arrogance_

_Location: Konoha_

_Trained under: Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi, a.k.a. the prodigy._

_Note: Lacks teamwork. Has kekkei genkai - the Sharingan. Prodigy_

After Kakashi closed the file he sighed. So far everything was as expected. The third, and last, file read: _Haruno Sakura_

'I wouldn't be surprised if she turns out to be a fangirl...'

_Name: Haruno Sakura_

_Age: 13_

_Strong points: Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Medical ninjutsu_

_Weak points: Unknown_

_Location: Unknown_

_Trained under: Tsunade, the Slug Princess_

_Note: 'Inner self'. Medical prodigy._

The copy cat's visible eye widened.

'A medical prodigy?' he thought 'Three prodigies on Team 7, huh? Well, it'll most certainly be an interesting experience.'

**A/N: Hey, guys! To all of you, who have seen the note in my profile and wanted to vote in the poll: I'm so so so so SO sorry! I forgot to make sure that the poll is displayed in my profile. Silly me...**

**However, for those who hadn't seen my profile, I'm saying it again: on the 31st of December/1st of January, I'm gonna update my three stories.**

**See ya soon,**

**3S2F1B**


	2. Meet Team 7

**What if**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Team 7**

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" yelled Uzumaki Kushina "WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Within few minutes, the blonde flashed down. He was wearing his usual orange jumpsuit.

"Bye, Mom! Love ya!" he screamed before he flashed to the Academy

There, in front of the main gate, was his best friend/rival Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey teme!" greeted the loud-mouthed blonde

"Hn. Dobe." was the Uchiha's response

"Are you excited?! I mean you must be at least curious! What if-"

The Hokage's son's rant was interrupt by the bell.

The two boys went in class. Iruka came in and started to announce the teams. Naruto was eager to find our who his teammates were. Sasuke was indifferent on the outside but even he was excited.

"...Team 7: Namikaze Naruto,..."

Naruto tensed.

"...Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Me and teme are on the same team! Believe it!" exclaimed guess who

"Hn."

"...and Haruno Sakura."

"Iruka-sensei, who's Sakura?" asked the blonde confused.

There wasn't a girl named Sakura in the Academy according to what Naruto knew.

"Haruno Sakura is academy student just like you. She's not attending the classes, because she's outside the village with her sensei. But I assure you, she's training even harder than you. She should come back today. Now, team 8..."

* * *

It was late afternoon and Sasuke and Naruto were still waiting for their sensei and their teammate. Then they heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal a girl. She was their age. She had mesmerizing jade green eyes and long pink hair, currently tied in a ponytail. With one word, she was beautiful.

The rosette smiled "Hello. I'm sorry I'm late. My name's Sakura."

Even her voice was angelic. Naruto's face turned as red as his mother's hair. Sasuke was keeping his emotionless mask but on the inside he was even redder than Naruto. The girl was like a goddess.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namikaze Naruto. I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" exclaimed the Yondaime's son, returning to his bright personality.

Hours passed and the three genins just sat in silence.

Then the door opened for a second time. A silver-haired man with a mask walked in reading a book.

"Meet me on the roof." he said and poof-ed on the roof.

* * *

"So" Kakashi began as the three children sat down "1st, we'll introduce ourselves."

"Introduce ourselves?" repeated the blonde "What are we supposed to say?"

"Your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream."

"Why don't you start, sensei?" asked Sakura

"My name's Hatake Kakashi. I like... stuff. My dislikes...well, I simply don't want to tell you. My hobbies...I have many hobbies. As for my dream, it's none of your business. You go next." he finished as he pointed towards Naruto.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto! I like ramen. I dislike Sasuke-teme. My hobbies are eating ramen and trying new kinds of it. And my dream is to become a Hokage. Believe it!"

"O...kay. Next...you" he pointed at Sasuke in a lazy manner

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes and training. I dislike the dobe. My hobbies are many. My dream is to surpass niisan."

"Your turn." the silver-haired man said as he looked at team 7's only female member

"My name's Haruno Sakura. I like training, dango and traveling. I dislike... arrogant and selfish people. My hobby is training. My _goal _is to surpass Tsunade-shishou."

"Meet me tomorrow at 6 on Training Ground 7. Oh, and don't eat or you'll puke."

"But-" Sakura started but their sensei 'Poof'-ed away

"Where's Training Ground 7?" she finished lamely

"Where are you staying?" Sasuke asked

"Um... in Tsunade-shishou's apartment... Why?"

"I'll come tomorrow at 5:40 and I'll take you to Training Ground 7."

"That's so sweet of you! Arigatou, Sasuke-san!" the girl beamed

"Hn. Just Sasuke."

"Okay... Bye Sasuke!"

And the girl 'Poof'-ed away, followed by Sasuke..

Naruto had already flashed away.

And that's how Team 7 met...

**A/N: Hey, people! I'm kinda late with this update and I know I said I'll update **_**all **_**of my stories but here's the thing... you see, I haven't really finished the next chapters of the other 2 stories. But I will soon. **

**As for this one, I have the next chapter ready so I'm gonna update sooner than you expect.**

**Oh, by the way, if you have any ideas or if you want to see something particular, feel more than free to share.**

**Bye for now!**

**Lots of love,**

**3S2F1B**

**Next chapter's title: **_**The bell test**_


	3. Bell Test

**What if**

**A/N: Hello, folks! I had the writer's block and for some reason the bell test was awfully hard to write. I kinda don't like this chapter, but I promise the next ones will be better... or at least I'll try.**

**Anyways, **_**I HAD MY FIRST BLUSH! **_**Can you believe it?! I'm seventeen and I just had my very first blush! Gaaah! I was so embarrassed! The worst part was that I actually **_**felt**_** the blood rushing in my cheeks, however cliché it sounds...**

**On the story:**

**Chapter 2**

**The bell test**

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.

Red sleeveless top, black pants, light pink skirt, black gloves and black boots. (her shippuden outfit)

Her pink hair was falling loosely on her back.

The girl quickly tied it up on a ponytail and smiled at her reflection.

Just then there was a ring on the door.

When she opened it, she saw Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted with a smile

"Hn"

"Hello, Sakura-chan!"

After she told her shishou she was going with the boys, she walked out and smiled at them again "Let's get going, shall we?"

As they were walking towards Training Ground 7, the pinkette asked "Umm, Naruto-san, not to be rude, but why are you here too?"

Sasuke frowned while Naruto narrowed his eyes "Why? You aren't one of teme's fangirls, are you?"

Sakura blinked. Not blushed.

She suddenly realized how her question sounded like and quickly said "Oh, you misunderstood me. I was just surprised you came as well. Besides I don't know Sasuke-san well enough to harbor whatever feelings for him."

"I told you it's just Sasuke" muttered Sasuke

Sakura just ignored what he said and soon the three comrades were on the training ground, waiting for their sensei.

2 hours passed and nobody came.

Naruto was complaining rather loudly.

Sasuke was trying to contain himself not to struggle the loud knucklehead.

As for Sakura, she slept peacefully on the soft grass.

After few more minutes Kakashi appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs

Sakura woke up and immediately took a fighting stance. She relaxed when she saw it was just Naruto yelling.

"Well, you see, I have a valid reason." started the silver-haired shinobi "A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the longer route-"

"LIAR!"

With a sigh, Kakashi said "Why, Naruto, there's no reason to yell."

He then explained them their task: to get two silver bells from him before noon.

Whoever didn't get a bell, he'd be sent back to the Academy. (Well, he also said that there'll be no lunch for this person, but in comparison with going back to the Academy... meh)

"START!"

Sasuke immediately disappeared while Sakura and Naruto just remained still.

**Che, what are you doing?! **exclaimed Sakura's Inner **You know our best chance of getting a bell was hiding, analyzing his weaknesses and ****then ****attacking!**

_First: think 'bout it! We're genin! On theory, there's no way we could get the bells! We simply lack the ability to do so. Second: even if I tried to analyze him I probably wouldn't find any flaws. After all, he's a jonin. And lastly: two bells, but three genins. There aren't any two-men teams so there must be a reason. I think he's tasting our teamwork. Now shut the hell up so I can fight!_

"Let's do it as a team, 'kay?" the pinkette said to Naruto

"You've got it, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed the said boy

_Interesting, _thought Kakashi _I expected from Naruto to stay, but not from Sakura. Except... Ah, so she figured it out. Interesting indeed.. I want to see how is she going to make the Uchiha work with her and Naruto..._

"I admit" started the copy cat out loud "that you surprised me, Sakura. I expected you to have more brains, but oh, well..."

He observed the girl's eyes widening and then narrowing. Fire burnt in her green eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her fists clenching.

"SHANNARO! HOW DARE YOU?!" the rosette exclaimed, slamming her fist in the ground.

The silver-haired jonin's visible eye widened as the earth practically crumbled.

_Insane strength, medical ninjutsu, bad temper... Tsunade turned her into a clone of herself..._

He quickly leaped on a tree branch.

* * *

Naruto, on the other hand, almost got hit by a flying rock. Sakura pulled him out of the way just on time and dragged him in the forest.

She cursed during the whole way.

"You know," a new voice started "you have pretty potty mouth."

The rosette and the blonde knucklehead turned around only to find their teammate, Sasuke, on a tree branch above them.

He jumped next to them on the ground and added,

"By the way, I saw what you did. Impressive."

Blushing, squeaking or something like that, was what Sasuke expected from the girl. Yet, she always had a way of surprising him.

"Impressive? More like stupid! What was I thinking?! Lashing out like this...!" the pinkette scowled "However, we need a plan."

"A plan?" echoed Naruto

"Mhmm. We have to work together if we want to get the bells."

"I work alone." stated the dark-haired boy

"I don't wanna work with the teme, Sakura-chaaaaan!" whined Naruto

"Grow up, you babies!" growled the now annoyed girl "Two bells. Three genins. Think why! It's a test about teamwork!"

Neither of her companions seemed to get it and she was getting angrier and angrier.  
"Look, you're rivals - I get it! Each of you wants to be the better one. But _please_ put it aside for now. You're teammates, for God's Sake! Comrades! If we pass, you're gonna have to work together and trust the other with your lives! If you don't think you can do it, if you don't think you can put your childish issues aside, then simply don't bother continuing as ninjas. It's serious, guys! So make up your minds.."

They both looked at her. It was silent for a while.

Then Naruto exclaimed "Let's get those bells! What do you say, teme?"

Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Sakura grinned and hugged them. Neither she nor Naruto noticed the little blush that rose on the Uchiha's cheeks.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

Kakashi was waiting for them to make their first move.

After the first ten minutes, he decided to read.

That's what they had been waiting for.

Naruto quickly made 2o clones of himself and attacked. The jonin, on the other hand, dodged his punches and kicks with ease. Well, that was to be expected... but still! It hurt Naruto's man pride...

However, according to Sakura's plan, that's where she came in the picture.

15 clones left.

12 clones.

9 clones.

Where the hell was she?!

Just then Sasuke emerged from some bushes and lunged at the silver-haired ninja.

"Change of plans, dobe!"

He then did some signs and yelled "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and then exhaled.

Naruto looked absolutely terrified at the giant fireball that escaped the Uchiha's mouth.

Kakashi, however, was getting tired of getting surprised by his sweet, _sweet _little students.

_What's next? _he thought dryly _Exhaling fire and crashing the earth with a fist? Oh, wait, they already do that.._

After Kakashi leaped out of the way of the fireball, he was quickly attacked from behind.

He caught Sakura's punch just in time to avoid having broken ribs. However, the punch was too strong and it broke the bones in his hand. He lowered his guard for a moment and she took advantage of it and tried to get the bells.

Silently cursing himself for his stupidly, he turned into a log and hid in the trees. He had greatly underestimated them even though he knew what to expect from each of them and that almost cost him defeat.

If he was right, there were about one or two more minutes left 'till noon. He was already too far from them and they couldn't reach him on time.

But just then, something blonde flashed towards him.

_Impossible! _the copy cat thought

He had read the part of his file that said something about 'Mini-Yellow Flash', but he hadn't thought the boy really knew the technique and was able to use it.

Obviously, he was wrong. The blonde still wasn't as early as fast as his father, but that was to be expected.

Seconds before the knucklehead reached him, the timer rang.

* * *

The three genins sat on the grass in front of their sensei.

"You obviously figured the purpose of this test so I guess you pass..." started Kakashi lazily "I must admit you all impressed me. Tomorrow, however, we'll have our first mission and I want you all on time. Dismissed!"

After the jonin poof-ed away, the three children looked at each other, happy that they passed. It wasn't until Sakura mentioned it that they noticed something,

"Um, guys... Kakashi-sensei didn't really tell us what time shall we meet..."

Sasuke frowned while Naruto sulked.

"Hn. I guess we have to find him."

And team 7 took off to find their sensei.

**A/N: I have an IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

* * *

_**Should Naruto end with Hinata?**_

**The thing is I don't really like Hinata and I was wondering if you're up to an experiment. **

**I have an idea of a OC and even though I haven't really written anything with her, I grew to love her. Here's her 'character profile'**

**Name (last name first): Kagome Yuki**

**Age: 13**

**Haircolor: Red (wears her hair on a braid)**

**Eyecolor: Blue**

**Rank: Genin**

**Team (last name first): Mizushima Kiyoshi and Tanaka Nobu**

**Sensei (last name first): Morino Ibiki**

**Strong points: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu**

**Family (last name first): Kagome Ai (mother)**

**Bio: Kagome Yuki is born in a civilian family. When Yuki is five, her father is killed by come rogue ninjas. At the age of six, the redhead joins the Academy to be able to protect herself and her mother. At the age of thirteen she gets Morino Ibiki as a sensei. As time passes by, Ibiki becomes the father Yuki never had.**

**Another thing is that the fiery ginger is quite popular with the boys her age. She is thought to be one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the Academy along with Yamanaka Ino and few others. Unfortunately for those boys, Yuki hasn't showed any interest in dating.**

**Her trademark jutsu is **_**Dìyù no Jutsu**_** which is a powerful genjutsu that makes the victim experience one of his greatest fears.**

* * *

**That's all I can say for Yuki for now (and yes, I know Ibiki isn't a sensei)**

**So what do you guys think?**

**(If the majority wants NaruHina I'll try my best with Hinata's character.)**


End file.
